User blog:DeltaHorizon020/Third Effortpost of A Complete Monster Candidate
Hi everyone. DeltaHorizon020 here. Today I will be proposing another candidate as a Complete Monster. Yeah, I'm sorry that my previous candidate A.K.A. Xie'Jing will earn my abstain vote as for now given that the heinous standard from the work that she came from is kind of messy and there will be the new informations for the game due to the fact the game hasn't ended yet sooo yeah......(The reason why I propose her is that her story is finished but I was in a wrong time given BF messy standard and new infos will be coming :( RIP Me) Anyways, Without further ado. Here's the third candidate that I will be proposed today: 'What's The Work' Pilgrim is an obscure RPG Horror Game.......The story is about the two sisters Inago and Akemi. Before their story begins..*SPOILER ALERT* Two years ago, 3 schoolgirls commited “suicide” (I use this term loosely and I will get into it later) by jumping from the top of highschool building but they’re not being bullied in the school or anything else (Due to the murder is probably by “unknown causes” which I’ll get into that later) and after two years, The people who saw it didn’t care about it anymore. Alright onto the main story: After that incident had passed, Inago- The younger sister- started to experience strange things started with someone saying: “I’ll come here to fetch you tonight” and in the night, Some strange entity called Inago and because of this, Akemi started to worry about her and try to search her. This leads her into an Alice in Wonderland nightmarish-esque world and enter the master of this world....... 'Who Is She & What Has She Done?' Alice is the master of this world. Before we know about her, Akemi encountered a cat due to her wanting to get a pass to the third floor. (Before this, She helped the main cat to get the mice and after it he wants to attempt to eat Akemi but it backfired), But the main problem is that, Alice took it from the cat and ends up telling the details of her. The full summary is: “Alice is the richest person of this world. This is due to the fact that she collects human souls and sold them to others”. After a brief explanation......We see Alice for the first time and she wants to get rid of Akemi from her world and saying Inago has become her posession. This infuriates Akemi and because of this, Alice gave her a chance to met with Inago if she plays with her but if she lost.....Akemi’s soul will be Alice’s (The game in question is a card’s game btw). After winning the game, Alice promised to give Akemi chance to meet her sister but only if she got into her room at the top of her building. Before she climb to the top floor, She met with an humanoid creature (This guy will be important for Alice’s Heinous standard and the story too) called Suu and it (I used it instead of he/she due to spoiler alert) tells Akemi that Alice will planning to kill Inago. Meanwhile on the third floor, Alice is noticing Suu that it got out from the mirror thanks to Akemi (And it’s motivation is to save Inago). Even then, Alice asked Suu why it wanted to protect Inago due to the incident two years ago (Which I will get into later) and taunting Akemi about it (Even then, Akemi doesn’t know what happened in that incident about Inago) and after this, Alice walks away waiting for them to come into her room and tell them about the truth. Confused with this, Akemi asked Suu regarding the incident but it’s not the time to do so since it doesn’t want her mad about it. Later on after Akemi arrives on the last floor, Alice said that she will take her soul due to the incident that happened two years ago and *SPOILER ALERT* here’s what happened: It was revealed that the 3 girls who commited suicide doesn’t commited suicide at all and they’re the bullies to Akemi due to the fact she scolded their junior to killed them.......This leads Alice to murder 3 of them and claiming that Inago was the one who begged to her to kill those 3 girls.....Even then, Inago said that Alice lied and the thing that Inago wanted to wish is that she wants to stop those 3 girls bullying Akemi and she didn’t ask Alice to kill those girls. Akemi was infuriated by this and because of this, Alice gave her one chance by playing tag so that she could save Inago. (Also this game has two endings, I will tell you the first ending): The first ending is that Akemi and Inago will lose the tag game and because of this. Akemi said this thing to Alice that she has to let Inago go and she will offer her soul to her and make her dreams come true but it backfired since Alice got killed by Akemi and as a result.........Akemi got stranded in this world and ended up being a sister with another character (She’s an ally to Akemi btw despite her limited screentime) called Nekaneminorph and Inago was saddened to see Akemi getting stranded in that world and their father forgot about her But the second ending (Which is the true ending) when you play this game......It’s still the same ending but with an interesting twist, It is revealed that *SPOILER ALERT* Suu was the ringleader of the bully and one of the 3 girls that Alice killed and she is in fact was pretty sad/cursed about the things she did when she was alive and as a result, She wanted to gave Akemi a favor (A.K.A. Pulling a redemption and wanted to save Inago & Akemi) and in the end we saw Alice killing Suu and ended up in the same ending. But Suu still trying to stop Alice even if she ended up getting killed by Alice again and it ends by Alice getting mad at it and Inago & Akemi got their happy ending that they’re deserved even if they're mourning the loss of Suu. 'Freudian Excuse/Redeeming Qualities' Okay, I’ll have to admit that this...Kind of make me a little bit hesitate a little since here’s the thing: The only thing I could see her at a potential disqualifier is that Alice won’t break someone’s promises (Breaking her own words as the game said) since the fact that this is her main weakness. But given that the things that she had done.........I’m kind of dubious about her redeeming quality or not and the fact that she lied to Akemi that Inago begged Alice to stop 3 girls who bullied Akemi and not to kill them.........Yea, This what made me pretty dubious about her not being a disqualifier and also, There’s the story about a little girl called Mary and her sickly mom and that...Doesn’t hold her up actually since in the story, It was mentioned that she met a girl that has the same age as her (Possibly Alice) and promised to cure her sickly mother and Akemi was shocked that Mary just looked like Alice (I think probably Mary got killed by her and her soul got sold by Alice given that she is the collector of souls and if you made promise with her, She will take your soul). But yeah, I don’t think this holds up to her Freudian Excuse/Redeeming Qualities. 'Heinousness' She’s the big bad of this game and she sets it due to 3 onscreen murderers,being a huge liar and a cheater (It was revealed that Alice cheated in that card game but she refutes it by saying that this is an illusion game) and being a collector of souls which will be sold to other customers which would make her rich so yeah. The only other antagonist in this game is Suu and the 2 other girls but they don’t qualify given that Suu performing a Heel-Face Turn after her death,just being a standard bully in general and it was revealed that I think she cared with her junior who bullied Inago and that causes Suu and the other girls to bully Akemi by stealing her clothes. So yeah, Alice sets the game’s heinous standard 'Final Verdict' I think she’s an okay keeper in my book. But given that she couldn’t break her promises and the fact that it’s her weakness................I’m dubious about it. So you could discuss it if you want to. Category:Blog posts